Le voeu
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Cinq garçons âgés d'une dizaine d'années se retrouvent pour la fête de Tanabata. Deux ont un voeu qu'ils veulent réaliser. Collab. Pairing principal : NinoSho


- Sho-chan, dépêche-toi, Nino est arrivé, il t'attend !

- J'arriiiiiiiive~ !

Sakurai dévala à la hâte les escaliers, en yukata d'été bleu marine, et essayait vainement de mettre sa deuxième chaussette en même temps. Logiquement il dégringola les deux dernières marches et se retrouva les fesses par terre. Il lâcha un petit "itai" en se massant, puis tourna la tête vers l'entrée en entendant un rire aigü, significatif de Kazunari, son meilleur ami.

Il était lui aussi en yukata beige, et souriait de toutes ses dents d'enfant de 10 ans.

- Et tu me demandes même pas si j'ai pas mal ? bouda Sho en prenant ses sandales après s'être relevé.

- Je sais bien que t'as pas mal, baka, sinon tu serais en train de pleurer comme un bébé. C'est ce que tu fais toujours.

Sur ces mots, il lui tira la langue, rit à nouveau et lui fit signe de se dépêcher. La fête de tanabata était toujours attendue par les écoliers, qui avaient là une occasion en or de voir les filles qu'ils ne voyaient pas en temps normal puisqu'ils étaient dans une école de garçons. C'était d'ailleurs là que ces deux inséparables garnements s'étaient rencontrés.

- Ne, Kazu, ils nous rejoignent là-bas les autres ?

- Bah oui comme c'était prévu.

- Tu crois que Toshi sera à l'heure cette fois ?

- Il est tellement dans la lune, je sais pas. Masa-chan sera peut-être aussi en retard ! Tu crois que son yukata sera aussi bariolé que l'année dernière ?

- Oh oui j'espère, il était très joli ! Pour Jun-chan je suis sûr qu'il sera à l'heure.

Sho avait fini d'enfiler ses sandales et prévint sa mère qu'ils y allaient.

- Soyez sage les enfants, et faites bien attention ne ? Restez ensemble, n'oubliez pas, et ne parlez pas aux inconnus !

Les deux garçons soufflèrent puis répondirent par un "haaaaaiiiiii~" entre le soupir et le fou-rire. Ils sortirent enfin dans la rue et allèrent jusqu'à leur lieu de rendez-vous avec leurs trois autres amis. Ils s'étaient dit de se rejoindre sous la lanterne rouge, près des escaliers, juste avant les premiers stands de jeu et de nourriture. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils y virent sans surprise Matsumoto.

- Saluuut ! s'écria-t-il en les voyant. Et les autres ?

- Masa-chan et Toshi-chan arriveront ensemble. Ils dormaient tous les deux chez les Aiba hier soir et ils devaient passer la journée ensemble, répondit Kazunari, toujours au courant de tout.

- Ils sont pas un peu bizarres ces deux-là d'ailleurs ? Ils sont limite plus collés que nous, ajouta Sho.

- Et pourtant...

Le sous-entendu de Matsumoto était sans équivoque, car les deux garçons étaient limite siamois tellement ils restaient ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.

- On fait quoi alors ? On les attend ? reprit Jun.

- Mais j'ai faim moi... Tu sens comme ça sent trooooop bon ? tenta Sho, dont l'estomac gargouillait depuis deux heures parce qu'il avait refusé de goûter, juste pour ce qui l'attendait le soir.

- Ca sent... les takoyakiiiiiiiii ! s'exclama Nino, en train de baver comme son ami.

- Hm... allez on peut juste s'en prendre une barquette et manger en les attendant non ? proposa Sho en attendant l'approbation de Jun.

- Bonne idée ! dit-il puisque lui aussi avait faim.

En rigolant, ils allèrent au stand de takoyaki et prenèrent une grosse barquette de 10 boulettes, qu'ils dévorèrent en attendant leurs deux amis. Ces derniers arrivèrent 5 minutes plus tard, essouflés d'avoir couru pour ne pas être plus en retard que ça.

- Désolééééé, s'excusa Aiba.

- Vous faisiez quoi ? demanda MatsuJun.

- On...

- Rien du tout ! coupa court Ohno. On y va ?

Les trois amis étaient suspicieux et regardaient bizarrement Satoshi. Puis Masa-chan leur piqua le dernier takoyaki et ils râlèrent pour ensuite en racheter une nouvelle boîte qu'ils dévorèrent encore plus vite que la première. La fête pouvait commencer !

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le stand de pêche aux poissons rouges et Masaki insista pour jouer. Certains qu'il allait rater, ses amis l'entourèrent en riant et en se moquant de ses essais infructueux. Lassé de l'entendre chouiner, Satoshi décida de le faire pour lui et remporta le petit animal, qu'il lui tendit dant un petit sachet plastique rempli d'eau. Les yeux d'Aiba brillèrent comme des étoiles alors qu'il remerciait son ami, puis tous se dirigèrent vers les stands de nourriture, en quête de quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant que quelques takoyakis.

- Des yakisobas, ça vous va ? proposa Kazunari.

La proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité et les garçons s'y dirigèrent, avant de s'y assoir en se bousculant et en riant.

- Et voilà pour ces cinq beaux garçons ! blagua le restaurateur en leur donnant, après un petit temps d'attente, leurs bols de nouilles.

Ils commencèrent à manger et à aspirer bruyamment leurs pâtes, tous fiers de s'être fait appelés "beaux garçons".

- Aaaaah, oishiiiii~, minaudaient-ils tous.

Ils entendirent des jeunes filles en yukata qui passaient derrière eux dire "kawaii" en les voyant, ce qui les gonflaient encore plus leur coeur d'enfant. Mais en même temps, Nino se disait qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être adulte et être aussi classe que son père, et de tout ceux qu'il connaissait !

Parce que les "kawaii" ça va un moment, mais il voulait bien entendre une fois qu'on le trouve "cool".

- Tu penses à quoi, Kazu ? demanda Sakurai, la bouche pleine, à son ami qui avait arrêté de manger.

- Hm ? Rien, rien. Oh, tu as un petit bout de yakisoba là, c'est pas propre, rigola-t-il en passant son doigt dessus pour le lui enlever.

Son geste fit un peu rougir Sho-chan qui, pour reprendre contenance, finit son bol bruyamment.

- Sho-chan il est tout rougeuuuuuuuuu ! rigola alors Masaki, qui ne ratait jamais l'occasion de faire une boulette.

- Aaaaah urusaaaaaai, bougonna Sakurai, encore plus rouge.

- Masa-chan, arrête de l'embêter, intervint alors Ohno.

L'effet fut immédiat : le boute-en-train du groupe, dans son yukata bariolé, devint muet, ce qui entraîna des regards amusés de ses amis.

Soudain, l'un des garçons tendit un doigt devant eux.

- Regardez ce truc ! On va voir ?!

Le truc en question, était un automate assez laid, sensé représenter un mage. Il comportait une fente pour glisser une pièce et l'inscription au dessus disait "Zandar le Devin... une pièce, un vœu".

- Ah mais naaaaa, c'est un truc pour les filles ça les machins de vœux, gromella Jun.

- Moi j'aimerais bien essayer ! s'exclama Ninomiya.

- Moi aussi ! rajouta Aiba.

- Pareil ! continua Sakurai.

- Hum, pourquoi pas, sourit Ohno.

Matsumoto n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire comme ses quatre amis, même s'il répéta que c'était "pour les filles". Un à un ils introduisirent cinq pièces, puis tapèrent deux fois dans leurs mains et s'inclinèrent face à la statuette, pensant à leur vœu le plus cher dans leur tête.

Nino voulait devenir adulte le plus vite possible. Et il ne le savait pas, mais Sho pensait la même chose, car pour lui, en devenant adulte, il deviendrait plus fort et pourrait enfin avouer à Kazunari qu'il l'aimait vraiment très fort. Ohno pria pour enfin pouvoir accompagné son père à la pêche, avec Masa-chan si possible, et le-dit Masa-chan pria pour passer le plus de temps avec ses amis, et en particulier Satoshi. MatsuJun, lui, fit le vœu que tout le monde soit heureux et qu'il trouve enfin une gentille fille qu'il pourrait aimer.

- C'est quoi ton vœu ? taquina Aiba en faisant des guilis à Sho.

- Je te le dirai pas, na !

- Et le tien alors, Masa-chan, c'est lequel ? demanda Nino, à la rescousse de son meilleur ami.

- Si on dit son voeu il ne pourra pas se réaliser, rappela Toshi alors qu'Aiba allait avouer pour quoi il avait prié.

En entendant ça, Aiba mit vite ses deux mains sur sa bouche, ce qui fit rire ses quatre amis

- Il parait qu'il y a des manèges de fête forraine cette année, ça vous dit qu'on y aille ? demanda Sho.

- Y'aura peut-être une maison hantée, espéra Ohno à voix haute.

- Non ! J'veux pas ! s'exclamèrent alors en coeur Sho et Masaki, les trouillards de la bande.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Sakurai et un sourire rassurant éclaira le visage de Kazunari.

- Je te protègerais, Sho-chan, assura-t-il.

- Allez on y vaaaaaaaa, insista Matsumoto en entraînant la petite bande.

Heureusement pour les deux peureux, le choix de l'intrépide du lot ne se porta pas sur la maison hantée, mais sur des auto-tamponneuses. En riant, chacun prit place dans l'un des bolides et une course-poursuite commença. Certains cherchant à percuter les autres, d'autres tentant de les éviter. Une bonne demi heure plus tard, après plusieurs tickets et plusieurs centaines de yens dépensées, Satoshi regarda sa montre.

- Il est tard, les gars. Si je rentre pas, ma mère va me tuer.

- Ah zut ! J'ai oublié mes affaires chez toi, se désola Masaki. Il faut que je rentre avec toi alors.

- Avoue tu l'as fait exprès, rigola Ninomiya.

- M-mais non !

- On y va alors, allez viens Masa-chan. A lundi les gars !

Ils s'éloignèrent et leurs amis les suivirent du regard. Lorsqu'Aiba et Ohno furent plus loin dans la rue, ils se prirent la main, sans savoir que les trois autres pouvaient les voir.

- Sont trop chouuu, minauda Sho-chan.

- Pas autant que nous deux, rappela Ninomiya en sautant au cou de son meilleur ami.

Que voulait-il dire par là ?! Sakurai rougit et Matsumoto pouffa.

- Ouais, c'est nous les meilleurs amis du monde ! ajouta Kazunari avec un grand sourire.

Ah, oui, Nino les voyait comme ça...

- Bon bah moi aussi je vais rentrer alors, et vous deux ? demanda Jun.

- Je dors chez Sho-chan ce soir ! On va bien s'amuser ne ?

- Hai !

Les deux garçons laissèrent leur ami rentrer chez lui et se regardèrent en souriant.

- Kaa-chan a dit qu'elle nous laisserait manger des crêpes en rentrant, lança Sakurai.

- Honto ?! Yeaaaaah ! s'exclama Kazunari qui adorait ça.

- Mais pas beaucoup parce qu'on va dormir après.

- Hum !

Le plus jeune des deux hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Ne, tu trouve pas que Masa-chan il est tout bizarre quand y'a Toshi dans le coin ? demanda Sho quand une bonne partie du chemin fut parcourue.

- Bah ils sont meilleurs amis ne ! C'est comme toi et moi, sourit Nino.

- Non non, je pense pas que c'est la même chose moi.

Kazunari s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Sakurai avec de l'incompréhension dans les yeux.

- Bah c'est quoi alors ?

- Heu... il est peut-être amoureux ?

- Mais, quand on est amoureux c'est d'une fille !

- Mais Kaa-chan et To-chan ne m'ont jamais dit que c'était pas possible, qu'un garçon aime un autre garçon !

- Ah oui c'est vrai, réfléchit Kazunari. Alors tu crois qu'ils sont amoureux tous les deux ?

- Ce serait mignon ne ? Masa-chan sourit tout le temps quand il est avec Toshi !

- Ok, alors on leur demande lundi d'accord ?

- Hum !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Sakurai, sa mère les accueillit avec des crêpes au Nutella qu'ils mangèrent avec bon appétit malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà mangé à la fête.

- Et tu sais, Kaa-chan, on a même fait des voeux ! raconta Sho.

- Et quel voeu ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Chuuut, ça se dit pas, sinon ils se réaliseront jamais, dit Nino en mettant son index devant sa bouche.

Sakurai fit de même et ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, ce qui fit sourire la mère du garçon.

Le duo inséparable se précipita dans la cuisine et poussa un cri de joie choral en voyant la montagne de crêpes qui les attendait.

- Pas plus de deux chacun, les garçons, recommanda Sakurai-san en souriant.

- Que deuuuuuux ? releva son fils, déçu.

- Sinon, vous aurez l'estomac trop lourd pour dormir. Déjà que je pense que vous vous êtes goinfrés.

- Même pas vrai d'abord, on a mangé que des takoyakis et des yakisobas !

- Kazu-chan, c'est vrai ? demanda la maman au meilleur ami de son petit garçon.

- Oui, Sakurai-san. Et on a même pas mangé de gâteaux.

- Enfin pas plus deux, répéta-t-elle avant de quitter la cuisine.

Une petite moue apparut sur les traits de Sho alors qu'il s'installait sur une chaise.

- J'en mangerai quand même trois, souffla-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Nino pouffa et entama sa première crêpe avec appétit.

- On fera quoi après ?

- On jouera dans ma chambre.

- Je te montrerai un tour de magie, tu as un jeu de carte ?

- Oh oui ! J'en ai un, j'en ai un !

Ils finirent leurs crêpes, Nino s'arrêtant gentiment à deux alors que Sakurai en prenait une troisième en espérant que sa mère ne le remarque pas. Mais en voyant la taille de la crêpe recouverte de Nutella dans son assiette, il proposa à son meilleur ami :

- On se la partage en deux ?

- D'accord !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Sho coupa la crêpe et donna la moitié à Kazunari. Ils finirent avec un sourire de mâcher, et Nino rigola une fois de plus face à la bouille de Sho.

- Tu t'es mis du Nutella sur le bout du nez !

- Oh !

Il prit sa serviette et se mit à la passer sur son nez, pour retirer la pâte à tartiner, mais il n'arriva qu'à l'étaler plus, faisant rire Ninomiya.

- Mou, te moque pas, Kazu, c'est pas marrant, bouda l'aîné.

- Si si, je t'assure, répliqua son ami. Attend je vais t'aider.

Sur ces mots, il prit un peu de friandise sur l'index en le passant sur le nez de Sho, qui rougit.

- Mais fais pas çaaaaaa c'est gênaaaaaaant, bougonna-t-il.

- Ben pourquoi ? Je fais rien que t'aider. On monte ?

- Hai.

Laissant les crêpes où elles étaient, les deux garçons grimpèrent à l'étage. Une fois dans la chambre de Sho, celui-ci se mit à la recherche du jeu de cartes demandé par son ami et le retrouva dans un tiroir de son bureau.

- Tiens, fit-il avant de le tendre à Kazunari, curieux de voir ce que celui-ci, féru de magie, allait en faire.

Nino le remercia, prit le paquet, le mélangea, regarda les cartes, le mélangea encore, puis demanda à Sho de choisir une carte.

- Ne me la montre pas et mémorise-la.

- Ok.

Il piocha un as de cœur.

- Tu as mémorisé ?

- Hai !

- Bien, tu la remets dans le paquet au hasard ne, dit-il en montrant les cartes en éventail dans sa main. Maintenant, je vais remélanger, ajouta-t-il, une fois l'as de cœur remis dans le paquet. Et je vais trouver quelle carte tu as pioché !

Il regarda ses cartes, les fit passer une à une, sous l'oeil captivé de Sakurai qui se demandait comment il allait faire. Puis Nino s'arrêta sur la carte de l'as de coeur.

- C'est celle là ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant la carte, tout joyeux.

- Sugoooooiii, t'as réussi ! rigola Sho en applaudissant. Comment t'as fait ?!

- Secret, souffla avec un clin d'oeil Nino.

Sakurai bouda un moment mais Kazunari commença à le chatouiller, et ils partirent dans une bataille de guilis qui les fit bien rire. Vint ensuite la bataille de polochon.

Bataille qui ne s'acheva que lorsque Sakurai-san fit irruption.

- Ce n'est plus l'heure de faire tant de bruit, les garçons, dit-elle. Allez, en pyjama, les dents et au lit.

- Mais kaa-chan... tenta de plaider Sho.

- Non, Sho-chan, pas de mais. Et si vous n'êtes pas sages, Kazu-chan ne reviendra plus dormir.

- Non !

La menace fit effet et le petit garçon plongea la main sous son oreiller pour en sortir son pyjama, avant de courir à la salle de bain. Il attendit que son ami fasse de même, puis tous deux regagnèrent la chambre et, tandis que Sho se glissait dans le futon placé par sa maman juste à côté de son lit, son meilleur ami se pelotonna sous la couette du lit.

- Voilà, c'est mieux. Bonne nuit, les garçons.

- Bonne nuit, kaa-chan.

- Bonne -nuit, Sakurai-san, répéta poliment Nino.

Une fois que la maman fut sortie, Kazunari chuchota :

- Ne, Sho-chan, si on se racontait des histoires qui font peur ?

- D-d'accord, bredouilla Sakurai pour paraître fort, même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment et qu'il tremblait d'avance, lui qui était tellement peureux.

- Je commence !

Nino raconta l'histoire qui s'était passé dans une école primaire non loin d'ici.

- Dans cette école, on disait que la nuit, à minuit, il y avait de la lumière dans une salle et qu'on entendait des pas dans les couloirs, puis que quelqu'un jouait du piano. Des garçons voulaient savoir si c'était vrai et y sont allés ensemble une nuit. Il y avait de la lumière à l'une des fenêtres, mais pas dans les couloirs où il faisait tout noir. Et pendant qu'ils marchaient en groupe pour ne pas avoir peur, ils ont entendu une musique sinistre jouée au piano, et quelqu'un a surgi d'une salle.

Kazunari ne put en dire plus que Sho cria un peu et fourra sa tête sous son oreiller.

- Hé mais Sho-chan, c'est qu'une histoire !

- Maieeeuuuh... ça fait peur, pleurnicha-t-il.

- ... tu veux dormir avec moi ? Comme ça t'es pas tout seul.

Sho rougit dans son oreiller puis releva la tête et acquiesça doucement en direction de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci sourit et souleva sa couverture pour que Sakurai puisse se glisser sous les draps.

Sa rougeur heureusement dissimulée par la pénombre, le plus âgé des deux se glissa près de son ami.

- C'était qui en fait ?

- He ? De qui tu parle ? questionna Nino, perdu.

- Ben le gens qui est sorti d'une salle, répondit Sho.

- Ah, rigola son ami, bien content de le sentir si proche de lui. Ben en fait, c'était juste le gardien de l'école. Tout le monde a eu la frousse, surtout qu'il avait une grosse voix.

- Moi, j'y serais pas allé...

- Mais toi c'est normal, t'es un peureux.

- C'est pas vrai, gromela Sho sans conviction.

- Si c'est vrai, mais c'est pas grave.

Le plus jeune sourit et fit un bisou sur la joue de son ami, dont la rougeur s'accrut, heureusement de façon indétectable.

- Désolé, Sho-chan, j'aurais pas du raconter ça, mais t'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là, ne.

- Et si je fais des cauchemars ?

- Mais non. Allez, on dort ?

- Moui...

L'incertitude concernant sa capacité à dormir après une telle histoire, était audible dans la voix du jeune Sakurai, mais il n'ajouta rien.

- Bonne nuit, Kazu.

- Bonne nuit, Sho-chan.

Kazu posa sa tête à moitié sur l'oreiller, à moitié dans le cou de Sho-chan, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. En cherchant le sommeil, inconsciemment, Kazu jouait avec les mèches de cheveux de son ami, qui ne trouvait pas cela désagréable. Au bout d'un moment, Sakurai passa ses bras autour du ventre de Nino pour lui faire un câlin, et ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacés.

Mais avant de sombré dans le sommeil, Sho-chan refit la même prière qu'à la fête quelques heures plus tôt. Il espérait vraiment devenir vite un adulte pour avouer à Nino qu'il était amoureux de lui, comme Masa-chan et Toshi.

La nuit passa tranquillement. La lumière de la Lune se reflétait dans la chambre de Sho-chan. Puis soudainement, cette lumière parut exploser et éclaira à en faire mal aux yeux les deux garçons endormis, qui ne se réveillèrent pas. Puis tout redevint normal. Ou presque

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sakurai se réveilla le premier, il trouva bizarrement que le lit était trop petit.

Pourtant, il ne se posa pas vraiment de question. Encore dans un demi sommeil, il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Kazunari qui dormait encore et dont il n'apercevait que le haut des cheveux, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain en bâillant à qui mieux mieux. Il était content d'être dimanche, parce que sinon ça aurait voulu dire qu'ils devaient aller à l'école et Sho n'aimait pas l'école.

Il la supportait juste parce qu'il avait ses copains. Et Kazu. Surtout Kazu.

Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'en aspergea le visage pour essayer de se réveiller, puis leva la tête pour chercher une serviette. Son regard accrocha son reflet, se baissa vers la serviette... et deux secondes après, revint brusquement à son reflet. Un cri effrayé lui échappa et il courut dans la chambre.

- Kazu ! Kazu ! s'exclama-t-il en le secouant.

- Hum, Sho-chan, laisse-moi dormiiiiir, geignit Ninomiya.

- Non, Kazu, réveille-toi il se passe un truc trop pas normal ! J'ai peur !

- Tu penses encore à l'histoire que j'ai racontée hier soir ? glouglouta-t-il en sortant sa tête de sous les draps pour regarder son meilleur ami.

Puis leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils se dévisagèrent. Pour ensuite s'écrier dans un bel ensemble :

- HEEEEEEEEEE ?!

Puis, la seconde d'après, en passant leur index sur leur bouche :

- Chuuuuuuuuuuuut !

Ils s'assirent sur le futon, complètement ébranlés.

- On a autant grandi pendant la nuit... ?

- C'est pas possible si ?

- Bah si on l'a fait c'est que c'est possible.

- Mais... on a l'air d'être adulte là ! On a 10 ans normalement ! On peut pas aller à l'école comme ça ! Que vont dire Masa-chan, Jun-chan et Toshi ?

- Je sais pas... pourquoi on est devenu comme ça d'après toi ? demanda Nino.

Sho se souvint alors de son voeu le plus cher.

- Tu sais mon voeu hier ? C'était de devenir adulte le plus vite possible...

- Hontou ? Hé bah on l'a pas loupé...

Ils se turent quelques secondes, puis Sakurai réussit à dire :

- En tout cas tu es très beau en adulte.

Il rougit la seconde d'après.

- Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi, sourit Kazunari.

- Mais on fait quoi maintenant ? questionna Sho en s'asseyant. Si kaa-chan nous voit comme ça, elle va avoir peur...

- Je sais pas. Mais les autres aussi ils vont avoir peur.

- Ouais mais c'est nos copains.

- C'est vrai. Bon, pour ta mère, je crois qu'il faut sortir de la maison avant qu'elle se réveille et nous voit. Et on va aller chez Toshi. Il a toujours des bonnes idées. Si on va chez Masa-chan, il va rien faire d'autree que crier et ça va pas nous aider.

- Oui.

Leur décision prise, les deux garçons, encombrés par ces corps d'adultes auxquels ils n'étaient pas habitués, se levèrent et un autre problème vin t à l'esprit de Sho.

- Kazu... nos habits, ils nous vont plus... on fait quoi ?

Le problème était de taille en effet, c'était vraiment le cas de le dire et ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, avant que, une seconde fois, Nino ne pense à quelque chose.

- On va devoir prendre des affaires de ton père.

- D'accord... viens, on va dans la buanderie.

Ils passèrent sur la pointe des pieds le couloir, puis descendirent l'escalier en essayant de ne pas faire craquer les marches. Une fois en bas, ils remercièrent les kami puisqu'ils étaient dimanche et que la mère de Sho faisait la grasse matinée, donc ne se trouvait pas dans la cuisine à faire le petit déjeuner. Ils allèrent dans la buanderie et s'y changèrent, empruntant ainsi quelques vêtements du père de Sakurai. Puis ils se chaussèrent et sortirent de la maison par la porte du jardin.

- Tu crois que Toshi va crier quand même ?

- Je pense pas, il a déjà été dans une maison hantée et il n'a pas crié une seule fois face aux fantômes alors que toi et Masa-chan, vous avez défoncé nos tympans.

- Maieuh...

Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans la rue sans rien dire. Deux jeunes filles passèrent en sens inverse et avec étonnement, les deux nouveaux adultes les entendirent glousser et souffler "kakkoiiii~", ce qui rendit très fier Nino.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Satoshi, au lieu de sonner, ils essayèrent de passer par le jardin discrètement pour toquer à la fenêtre de la chambre de leur ami, qui heureusement était au rez-de-chaussée.

Leur ami était allongé sur son lit, en train de lire comme à son habitude, car il était plutôt du genre rat de bibliothèque. Au bruit que fit la main de Kazunari sur la vitre, l'aîné des cinq garçons leva la tête... et la baissa presque aussitôt vers son volume. Il ne connaissait pas ses hurluberlus et n'avait pas la moindre intention de se déranger.

- Il nous a pas reconnus... souffla Sho à son meilleur ami.

- Ben en quoi ça t'étonne ? T'as vu à quoi on ressemble ? On est des adultes et lui non. Enfin physiquement du moins.

- Je sais.

- Toshiiiii ! C'est Sho-chan et Kazu ! Ouvre !

Le regard d'Ohno quitta de nouveau son livre, se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Mais c'est vraiment nouuus, commença à pleurnicher Sho.

Ohno soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ? Vous voulez parler à mes parents ? Vous êtes qui ?

- On arrête pas de te le diiiiiire pourtant !

- Comment voulez-vous que je vous crois ? Sho-chan et Kazu sont des enfants de 10 ans comme moi, pas des adultes ! Quoi que, y'a que votre intelligence qui se rapproche de la leur...

- Ca c'est pas gentil Toshi !

- Vous voulez me prouver que vous êtes vraiment Kazu et Sho-chan alors ?

- Oh bonne idée ! s'enthousiasmèrent-ils.

Satoshi attendit les bras croisés, les yeux fatigués de ces deux adultes idiots. Il avait bien envie de leur claquer la fenêtre au nez, qu'il avait fini par ouvrir.

- Hier soir, à la fête, tu es venu en retard avec Masa-chan, puis il a fini le dernier takoyaki de notre barquette !

- Et tu lui a offert un poisson rouge que tu as gagné à un stand !

Au fur et à mesure de leurs paroles, les yeux de Satoshi devenaient suspicieux. C'était vraiment Sho-chan et Kazu pour savoir tout ça ?!

- Masa-chan, il porte toujours des habits pleins de couleurs qui font mal aux yeux, continua Nino.

- Et il parle toujours beaucoup, au point qu'on a du mal à le faire taire.

- Et puis Jun, il est toujours sérieux et il regarde toutes les filles qui passent.

Plus les deux adultes qui lui faisaient face parlaient, plus Satoshi avait l'impression de voir ses amis dans leurs yeux. Même si c'était totalement illogique et irréaliste. Et même impossible puisque la veille au soir encore, ils avaient le même âge. Encore légèrement dubitatif, il les laissa pourtant entrer.

- Faites pas de bruit, tout le monde dort à la maison. Si c'est bien vous, il s'est passé quoi ?

- Ben... c'est compliqué...

- C'est ma faute en fait, avoua Sho. Tu te souviens la machine à voeux ? J'ai souhaité grandir très vite...

Un silence consterné acceuillit cet aveu.

- C'est malin. Vous êtes bien avancés maintenant...

- Tu nous crois hein ? voulut s'assurer Nino.

- Je suis bien obligé avec tout ce que vous m'avez dit... La question c'est : comment faire pour vous rendre votre corps de 10 ans ?

Le silence se fit.

- Bah justement on est venu te voir pour que tu nous aides à y réfléchir..., bredouilla Sakurai.

- J'ai une tête à savoir régler ce genre de problème ?!

- Allez Toshi faut pas se mettre en colère !

- Oui oui... attendez, laissez-moi réfléchir. Tout est parti du voeu de Sho-chan hein ? Il voulait devenir vite adulte... hé ! Pourquoi Nino est aussi devenu adulte alors ?

- J'ai fait le même voeu en fait...

- C'était bien le moment de nous le dire ça !

Il réfléchit encore quelques instants pendant que Sho se demandait pour quelles raisons Ninomiya avait fait ce voeu. Lui c'était pour pouvoir avouer son amour, mais son meilleur ami ?

- Si vous avez fait ce voeu, c'est que vous avez une raison à vouloir vite être adulte ne ? C'est quoi vos raisons ? On peut partir de là pour essayer de régler le problème, peut-être que si vous réussissez ce que vous voulez vraiment, vous redeviendrez le Sho-chan et le Kazu que je connais !

Sho rougit quand il se rendit compte qu'il devait avouer sa raison. Mais aucun de ses deux amis ne le remarqua et Kazunari s'empressa de répondre :

- Je voulais qu'on me trouve cool, j'en ai marre des "kawaii" qu'on nous sort, ça fait pas viril, j'veux être comme To-chan !

- T'es simplet sur les bords Kazu, pouffa Ohno. Et toi Sho-chan ?

Ce dernier resta bouche bée, ne sachant quoi dire. Mais quelqu'un lui évita de répondre :

- Satoshi ? Je peux entrer ? lança la mère de leur ami de depuis le couloir.

La catastrophe... Il ne fallait à aucun prix que sa mère trouve des adultes dans sa chambre. Même si lui savait à quoi s'en tenir, s'il savait qu'il s'agissait de ses amis, il était évident que sa mère allait s'imaginer des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

- Une minute, ka-chan ! fit-il à voix haute, avant de pratiquement éjecter ses deux amis par là où ils étaient venus.

Il ferma ensuite ses rideaux et dit à l'intention de sa mère :

- Tu peux entrer !

Ohno-san fit donc son entrée.

- Tu parlais à quelqu'un, Toshi chéri ?

- Non kaa-chan, je lisais à voix haute.

- Je vois. Obaa-chan est là, tu viens.

- Hai...

Obligé de rejoindre le reste de sa famille, Satoshi jeta un regard désolé vers la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Il ne pouvait pas prévenir ses amis.

Heureusement pour lui, de derrière la fenêtre, ils avaient réussi à entendre ce qui se passait. Ils s'éclipsèrent du jardin et revinrent dans la rue. Peunauds et ne sachant que faire, ils marchèrent sans but précis. Ils débouchèrent dans un parc et s'assirent sur un banc face à une fontaine.

- Et maintenant ?

- Tu crois qu'on peut aller voir Jun-chan et tout lui expliquer ?

- Mais sa chambre est pas au rez-de-chaussée, on sera obligé de sonner et là on dira quoi à sa mère si elle ouvre ?

Ils se remirent à réfléchir intensément. Mais leur concentration partit loin quand un groupe de jeunes garçons arrivèrent pour jouer au foot non loin d'eux.

- Aaaah, j'ai envie de jouer moi aussi ! On les rejoints ?! s'enthousiasma Sakurai en se mettant sur ses pieds, ses pupilles devenant brillantes.

Kazu allait approuver quand il se rappela la forme sous laquelle ils étaient tous les deux.

- Non Sho-chan c'est pas possible, on aura l'air de quoi ? Un adulte ça fait des trucs d'adulte, ça parle avec des mots difficiles, ça joue pas au foot avec des primaires...

- Mais Kazu, on EST des primaires... bouda Sho.

- Mais réfléchit deux minutes, on en est mais là, on en a plus du tout l'air. Si on y va, ils vont s'enfuir.

- Pffff, on fait quoi alors, on va voir Masa-chan ?

- Ben vu que Jun c'est mort... Dommage parce que Toshi aurait sûrement pu trouver une solution.

Les deux garçons, toujours embarrassés par leur nouvelle taille, se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

- Mais on a pas de sous, souffla Sho, embêté.

- Ben... on va se faire tout petits.

- Mais comment ? C'est plus si facile maintenant.

Un soupir leur échappa. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y ait pas de contrôle dans le bus, pendant qu'ils se dirigeraient vers la partie de la ville où habitait leur ami boute-en-train.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient devant la maison de la famille d'Aiba.

- On parie il est assez baka pour nous accueillir à bras ouverts... ?

- Il en serait capable, même s'il s'agir d'inconnus...

- Plus qu'à espérer que ses parents ne nous voient pas.

Mais heureusement pour eux, un coup du destin peut-être, ils n'eurent pas à passer par le jardin pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec leur ami. Une balle de foot passa devant leur nez et alla rouler un peu plus loin sur le trottoir. Masaki déboula alors en dehors de son jardin pour récupérer sa balle et sans faire exprès, fonça dans Sho qui en tomba par terre.

- OOOOH ! Excusez-moiiii ! s'écria Masa-chan, n'osant plus faire un geste face aux deux adultes.

Il avait peur de se faire crier dessus, mais Nino le rassura :

- Masa-chan ? C'est nous, Kazu et Sho-chan !

- ... HEIN ?!

La surprise se peignait sur son visage et ça se comprenait. Il devint alors méfiant.

- Mais Kazu et Sho-chan, ils ont dix ans comme moi ! C'est pas des adultes aussi kakkoi que vous !

Le compliment fit sourire ses deux amis.

- Attends avant de crier et de t'enfuir, supplia Sakurai.

Il se mit à genoux, comme Kazunari, devant lui, pour être à sa hauteur.

- On va tout t'expliquer.

L'explication tenait en peu de mots et ce fut Sho qui s'en chargea :

- J'ai fait un voeu avec la machine à voeux d'hier soir. J'ai souhaité grandir vite et ce matin, on s'est réveillés comme ça.

Le plus déluré du groupe fixa avec des yeux ronds les deux beaux jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient face, puis éclata de rire.

- Trop bieeeeeen ! Vous avez troooop de bol ! J'aurais du souhaiter un truc comme ça aussi !

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Ils avaient vu juste. Leur ami étaient crédule et naïf à l'excès, il croirait n'importe qui capable de parler avec un peu de conviction. Il n'était donc pas si étonnant qu'il les croit sans hésiter.

- Masa-chan... on t'adore mais... tu te rend compte que c'est totalement dingue et qu'on pourrait être n'importe qui te voulant du mal ?

- Ben oui, mais c'est que vous.

- Mais si ça avait pas été nous ? T'imagine ce qui aurait pu arriver ?

Aiba se tut et baissa la tête, tout penaud. C'était vrai qu'il avait été insouciant sur le coup, mais il était sûr que c'étaient ses deux amis donc il n'avait pas été méfiant...

- Gomen na, souffla-t-il, des larmes pleins les yeux.

- Rhooo pleure pas Masa-chan !

Pour le consoler les deux nouveaux adultes le prirent dans leur bras et ils se firent un gros câlin, ce qui sécha les larmes d'Aiba qui se remit à rire.

- Masakiiii ? T'as récupéré la baaaaaalle ?!

Le cri venait du petit frère d'Aiba, qui était encore dans le jardin. Apparemment il jouait avec Masa-chan avant que la balle ne parte en dehors de la propriété.

- Ah je dois y retourner ! Vous venez ?

- ... Masa-chan, on peut pas, on est en adulte là.

- Oh zut... Vous allez faire quoi alors ?

- Justement c'est la bonne question...

- Hmmm... vous pouvez attendre un peu devant chez moi ? J'ai invité Jun-chan à venir jouer, vous pourrez le mettre au courant de ce qui vous arrive !

- Ah pas bête ! Ok on attend là.

- Masakiiiiiii ?!

- Oui oui j'arrive !

Aiba les laissa sur le trottoir et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc, près de la maison de leur ami. Matsumoto ne mit pas longtemps à arriver et il les regarda bizarrement avant de sonner chez Masaki. Ce dernier alla lui ouvrir tout joyeux, et MatsuJun ne put s'empêcher de lui souffler :

- Ya deux mecs bizarres qui regardent vers chez toi là-bas...

- Ah ! C'est Kazu et Sho-chan, t'inquiète.

- ... QUOI ?!

- Chuteuh... Pas besoin que tout le quartier soit au courant...

- C'est toi qui dis ça... Sinon, tu te fiche de moi ?

- Mais nooooon j'te juuuure !

- Masaki, c'est impossible. C'est juste deux mecs louches. On ferait mieux de rentrer chez toi, j'aime pas trop beaucoup ça.

- Juuuuun...

- Quoi ? Tu maintiens que ces deux adultes, c'est Kazu et Sho-chan ?

- Ben oui.

- T'as mangé un truc pas frais ? Parce que là, tu délire.

- Bon, les gars, venez, Jun il me croit paaaaas.

- Pas étonnant, fit la voix muée de Kazunari.

- Regarde de quoi on a l'air et en plus on regardait vers chez lui. Ca fait... ne, Kazu c'est quoi le mot déjà ?

- Pervers, répondit Jun à sa place. Ouais pour dire ce genre de truc, y'a plus tellement de doute.

- Pour une fois qu'on te reconnaît grâce à ta débilitude, Sho-chan, blagua Kazunari.

- Ca c'est méchant ! pleurnicha Sho.

- Waw, l'effet corps d'adulte/esprit d'enfant est flippant à voir, remarqua Matsumoto.

- Au lieu de faire ce genre de commentaire aide-nouuuus ! On fait comment pour redevenir comme avant ?

- Mais... je sais pas ! Vous êtes pas allé voir Toshi ? C'est plus intelligent que de voir Masa-chan en premier si vous voulez mon avis.

- OI !

- Si c'est ce qu'on a fait mais ya sa grand-mère chez lui, donc on a pas pu rester...

- Ah je vous ai pas dit ? J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Toshi, il a le droit de venir jouer avec nous !

- ... Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?! s'exclamèrent ses trois amis.

- Maieuh... pas besoin de crier...

Ohno arriva alors au coin de la rue, et en le voyant, Aiba se mit à courrir vers lui et sauta dans ses bras avec un énorme sourire.

- Tu sais Toshi, le poisson rouge que tu m'as offert, je l'ai mis dans un aquarium dans ma chambre ! Je l'ai appelé Bubulle !

- C'est mignon comme nom, tu me le montreras plus tard ? Ah tiens, salut Jun-chan !

- Salut~

- Toshiiiiiii, notre sauveeeeeeeeeeuuuur ! s'enthousiasmèrent Sho et Nino.

- J'ai beau savoir, ça fait quand même très bizarre... C'est limite flippant.

- Pas que limite, Toshi, ça peut peuuuuuur... geignit Sho.

- On fait quoi ? On peut pas rester comme ça, renchérit Kazunari. On est dimanche mais demain y'a école...

Un silence sérieux se fit dans le petit groupe, preuve que chacun réfléchissait à la mesure de ses capacités. Et soudain, la voix de Satoshi s'éleva :

- Vous êtes vraiment pas dégourdis... Retourner à l'automate pour faire le voeu inverse, ça vous est pas venu à l'idée ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, preuve que personne n'y avait pensé.

- Ouais, sauf que... je vous signale que le machin, il était là que pour tanabata. Maintenant que c'est fini, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y soit encore.

- Ben on saura pas si on y va pas, répliqua Ohno.

- Mais on est pas sensés quitter le jardin... fit remarquer Masaki.

- Bon, et bien Kazu et moi on va y retourner pour voir s'il y est encore d'accord ? proposa Sakurai.

- Bonne idée, on vous attend ici !

Nino et Sakurai s'éloignèrent, puis Ohno se rappela de quelque chose et leur lança :

- Et n'oubliez pas ! Peut-être que la solution c'est aussi de réussir la raison pour laquelle vous avez prier de devenir adulte !

- Tu pourrais crier encore plus fort, grogna MatsuJun en regardant la rue.

- Ok Toshi, c'est noté ! A plus tard~

Les deux amis allèrent à pied jusqu'au lieu du festival. Comme prévu, des adultes étaient en train de démonter les derniers stands, et ils cherchèrent en vain l'automate qu'ils avaient vu la veille au soir.

- Zut, ils l'ont déjà enlevé, se plaignit Nino en shootant dans un caillou.

- Allez désespère pas, on va traîner près des camions qui emporte le matériel, ptêtre qu'il est dans un carton.

Malheureusement pour eux, un adulte en sueur les interpella :

- Hé vous deux ! Au lieu de rien glander aidez-nous ! Faut démonter le stand là-bas !

- Oh ooooh...

Ne pouvant faire autrement ils remontèrent leurs manches et aidèrent. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce genre de travail et ils finirent vite essouflés. Un des adultes qui bossaient avec eux leur dit alors :

- J'vous ai jamais vu dans le coin, vous êtes nouveaux dans le quartier ?

- Heu... ben en fait... pas vraiment, mais on traîne pas par là, répondit Kazunari.

- En tout cas, vous avez fait du bon boulot, merci, sourit l'adulte. Ciao.

Il leur décocha à chacun une tappe dans le dos qui manqua les faire tomber la tête la première, puis s'éloigna pour entrer dans la cabine du camion.

- Kazu... la machine, elle s'en va... ou elle est partie... Ca veut dire qu'on va rester des adultes ? Je veux pas...

- Je sais pas, Sho-chan...

- On fait quoi alors ? Et il voulait dire quoi Toshi quand il parlait de la raison de nos voeux ?

Ca, c'était déjà beaucoup plus difficile comme question. En effet, maintenant, ils avaient tous les deux un corps d'adulte, donc, techniquement, il pouvait dire à Sho qu'il l'aimait beaucoup beaucoup. Mais dedans, ils avaient toujours dix ans. Le problème était épineux.

Dépités de ne pas avoir retrouvé la machine à voeux, ils traînaient le pas pour retourner chez Satoshi. Sho n'osait toujours pas dire à Nino qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle il avait absolument tenu à être vite adulte. Il était toujours aussi timide. Mais comme il avait peur que son ami ne lui demande la raison, il préféra prendre les devants :

- Tu sais Kazu-chan, je t'ai pas encore dit pourquoi j'ai fait le voeu de devenir adulte...

- Ah oui tiens ! C'est quoi alors ?

- Justement... je ne te le dirai pas tout de suite.

- Maieeeeeeeeuh !

- C'est un secret.

- Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu me dis tous tes secrets normalement !

- Mais pas celui-là.

Ninomiya bouda pour la forme.

- Désolé Kazu...

- T'inquiète pas, je sais bien que tu finiras par me le dire un jour ne ?

Sakurai sourit, et ils coururent dans les dernières rues qui les séparaient de chez leur ami. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Aiba, Jun et Ohno en panique totale. Lorsque ces trois là les aperçurent, ils se ruèrent sur eux :

- Problème en vue les gaaaaaars !

- Sho-chan, ta mère vient d'appeler, elle s'inquiète parce qu'elle sait pas où vous êtes passés !

- Pour le moment on a pu mentir en disant que vous étiez avec nous et qu'on joue à cache-cache mais pour plus tard...

Mince, avec tout ça, Sho avait totalement oublié qu'ils avaient filé à l'anglaise avant que sa mère ne soit réveillée. Mais si elle en était arrivée à appeller chez ses amis, c'était qu'ils étaient mal barrés. Le truc, c'était de ne surtout pas paniquer. Mais vu la situation, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils trouvent une solution avant la fin de la journée.

- Hum... essayez de faire le voeu inverse comme ça, proposa Jun.

N'ayant rien à perdre, les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux et souhaitèrent de toutes leurs forces que tout redeviennent comme avant. Leurs paupières étaient si serrées, que leurs fronts étaient plissés et leurs nez froncés.

- C'est bon ? interrogea Nino sans ouvrir les yeux.

- On a à nouveau dix ans ? demanda à son tour Sho.

- Heu... nan pas du tout, répondit Masaki.

En soupirant, ils rouvrirent les yeux.

- Bon ben raté.

- Quelqu'un a une autre idée ? demanda encore Sakurai. Je veux jouer au foot et rigoler comme avant moi...

Ils réfléchirent tous intensément. Sauf Ohno qui soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

- Vous m'écoutez des fois ou non ? Ca va être la troisième fois que je le dis, mais... je pense que le truc à faire c'est que vous réalisiez la raison pour laquelle vous vouliez tant devenir adulte !

Les quatre autres ouvrirent grand la bouche, émerveillés par tant d'intelligence, les yeux brillants.

- J'espère que c'est rentré maintenant, souffla Toshi.

- Donc Nino, toi c'est parce que tu voulais qu'on te trouve cool, ne ?

- Hai !

- A propos... des filles qu'on a croisé dans la rue ont murmuré "kakkoi" en nous regardant, ça compte dans l'accomplissement du voeu de Kazu ?

- Je pense que oui, mais que ce n'est pas suffisant, dit Ohno.

- On sait la raison de Kazu, mais pas celle de Sho-chan ! se rendit compte Masaki.

Sakurai aurait préféré que son ami ne soit pas si logique en cet instant précis. Sa timidité ne le lâchait pas et il ne se sentait toujours pas capable de dire ce qu'il ressentait.

- Alors, Sho-chan ? s'impatienta MatsuJun.

Heureusement pour lui, Nino le sortit de ce mauvais pas :

- Y a que moi qui le sait, et c'est un secret entre nous deux, désolé.

Cela surprit Sakurai qui regarda Kazunari avec de grand yeux. Il avait deviné ? Ou bien il mentait pour que les autres ne pose pas plus de questions ? Le clin d'oeil que son meilleur ami lui adressa lui confirma que c'était la deuxième raison.

Tandis qu'Aiba et Matsumoto harcelait Sho pour connaître tout de même le secret, Satoshi le laissa tranquille et dit simplement :

- D'accord, mais j'espère que vous ferez tout ce qui est possible pour arriver à réaliser ta raison, Sho-chan, ne ?

- Et que vous le ferez avant ce soir. Sinon tes parents vont appeller la police, Sho-chan et ce sera drôlement embêtant, renchérit Jun.

- Ca on avait compris tout seul, tu sais, fit Kazunari. Bon, du coup, on va y aller. Je crois pas qu'on arrivera à quelque chose si on reste avec vous.

- Bah... Bah vous nous direz ? questionna Aiba.

- Baka, ils auront pas besoin. Si on les voit revenir avec leur apparence normale, c'est qu'ils auront réussi, répliqua Satoshi.

Les deux garçons firent à leurs amis un signe de la main et s'éloignèrent. Une fois hors de portée de voix, Sho soupira.

- Merci d'avoir menti, Kazu, je savais pas comment arrêter leurs questions.

- De rien. Mais ils ont raison, tu sais. Faut que je sache ce que t'as souhaité, sinon on pourra pas le réaliser et puis on restera toujours adultes.

- Je sais, mais...

Mais même si le temps pressait, il n'y arrivait pas. Et plus il regardait son ami dans les yeux, moins il y arrivait. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire à son meilleur ami. Peut-être justement parce que, s'il le disait, ils ne seraient plus meilleurs amis ?

- Si je te laisse du temps, tu pourras réussir tout seul à réaliser la raison de ton voeu ? Ou tu as besoin de moi ?

- Il me faut encore un peu de temps, sourit timidement Sho.

- D'accord ! Alors en attendant, je propose qu'on essaye de réaliser mon voeu, t'en penses quoi ?

- Bonne idée !

Ils lancèrent un "yeaah !" très enfantin, poings levés vers le ciel, mais en voyant les regards curieux des passants autour d'eux, ils se reprirent. Difficile de ne pas agir comme un enfant de dix ans quand on est censé en être un...

- Heu... comment on fait en fait ?

- Haha... bonne question !

Ils perdirent leur bonne volonté aussi vite qu'elle était venue. C'était difficile de trouver comment faire quand Ohno n'était pas là pour leur souffler de bonnes idées...

- Y'a pas des adultes que t'admire ? Genre... quand tu les vois, tu te dis "kakkoi" ?

- Ben... Ben y'a des acteurs, des joueurs de baseball...

- Ben essaye peut-être de faire comme eux, ne. Des fois que ça marche.

- Mais je sais pas ce qu'ils font pour que je dise "kakkoi"...

- Ben... improvise alors.

Le plus jeune des deux bomba alors le torse et se passa la main dans les cheveux dans un petit sourire. Ces gestes firent partir le coeur de Sho dans une folle ambardée, qui lui laissa aussi la bouche sèche.

- C'est... pas mal... Moi je... trouve ça cool... baffouilla Sakurai.

- Bah Sho-chan, pourquoi tu bégaye ?

- Heu... pour rien...

- Hum... Enfin le but c'est que tout le monde me trouve cool.

- Je sais...

- Mais ?

- Mais quoi ?

- Bah à toi de me le dire. T'avais l'air de vouloir dire un autre truc derrière.

- Il faut que tu roules des mécaniques dans la rue pour bien que tout le monde te voit, en gros... non ?

- Hai, mais ?

- Peut-être que y'en a qui vont pas aimer ton attitude. Parce qu'elle va vraiment vouloir dire "admirez-moi, je suis trop cool", puisque... bah c'est le but en fait, de te trouver cool. Donc faudrait trouver une manière plus classe pour que le plus grand nombre de personnes te trouvent cool. Sans pour autant te trouver prétentieux, c'est pas le but.

- T'es super intelligent mon Sho-chan ! s'exclama Nino en se jetant au cou de son meilleur ami pour un gros câlin.

Ce qui, évidemment, fit battre le coeur de Sakurai. Il rougit, baffouilla, osa à peine répondre à l'étreinte, regardait les passants autour d'eux, ne savait clairement pas comment réagir. S'il avait eu dix ans, il aurait sans problème lui aussi entouré Kazunari de ses bras, mais là, ils avaient l'apparence d'adulte. Et des adultes, à ce qu'il savait, ça ne faisaient pas ça ne ? Puis Nino se recula avec un sourire, que lui rendit tant bien que mal Sho. Allons bon, voilà qu'il avait chaud... qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était propre aux adultes ça ?

- Bon, viens, on va par là. On va bien trouver un moyen, dit Nino, entraînant son ami encore sous le choc de ses propres réactions.

La rue qu'ils suivirent, en faisant bien attention de rester sur le trottoir, descendait en pente douce jusqu'à un grand complexe sportif, où les cinq garçons avaient l'habitude de venir pour se défouler et passèrent devant le terrain de football où ils faisaient souvent des matchs. Jouer comme des garçons de leur âge commençait à leur manquer et ils en étaient à se dire qu'ils avaient qu'à se cacher pour le faire, lorsqu'un ballon attérit à leurs pieds. Adorant le foot, Kazunari se mit immédiatement à jongler avec, sans se douter une seconde des émotions qui secouaient celui qui le regardait. Et sans se douter non plus qu'il était observé.

- On se fait des passes Sho-chan ? proposa Kazu après avoir fait plusieurs têtes avec la balle.

- Hai, déglutit Sakurai.

Il se trouvait bizarre dès qu'il regardait Nino faire en sorte de paraître cool. Ah ça c'était sûr il était cool ! Mais pourquoi son corps le trahissait et réagissait à sa manière pour montrer qu'il aimait Kazunari ? Encore un truc d'adulte...

Nino mit la balle à terre et l'envoya à son meilleur ami, qui la réceptionna puis la renvoya. Nino la récupéra, joua un peu avec en jonglant, la fit passer sur son torse, puis fit de nouveau une passe. Ils jouèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, contents de pouvoir se défouler.

Cependant, quelqu'un les interpella dans leur jeu :

- Hé toi !

Ils se retournèrent, surpris qu'on leur parle. Nino se pointa du doigt, interrogateur, pour s'assurer de la personne à qui parlait le jeune homme châtain qui venait de débarqer.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Kaz... heu, Ninomiya, répondit-il. Et voici mon ami, Sakurai.

- Ninomiya, t'es fort au foot toi, t'es doué, ça se voit. Ca te dirait de jouer avec nous ?

- Hé ?

- Un match amical commence dans quelques minutes mais il manque une personne dans notre équipe, tu veux bien la remplacer ?

Kazunari se tourna d'abord vers Sho, pour connaître son avis. Celui-ci hocha la tête. C'était une bonne occasion pour que tout le monde se rende compte combien son meilleur ami était cool !

- Ok, j'accepte.

- Cool ! Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres membres de l'équipe.

Les deux amis suivirent le châtain qui, après présentation, s'appelait Akira.

- Moi je vais faire le supporter, déclara Sho, qui pensait que, de cette façon, il pourrait l'observer à loisir sans paraitre bizarre.

Le match ne tarda pas à commencer et les gradins, presque vides au départ, commencèrent à se remplir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que Kazunari montrait ce dont il était capable. A le voir jouer, aucun des adultes qui entourait Sho ne semblait se douter une seconde que celui qui était si cool, qui jouait si bien... n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait. Les cris, les applaudissements fusaient. Tout le monde trouvait le numéro 6 fantastique, l'encourageait et Sho était très fier de son meilleur ami. Il espérait aussi que le temps passé à le regarder jouer, lui permettrait de trouver le courage nécessaire pour réussir à lui avouer ce qu'il devait.

Pour le moment, il se sentait comme les filles de sa classe quand elles regardaient un chanteur ou un acteur dans un magazine ou à la télé. Avec des petits problèmes physiques en plus. D'ailleurs, il trouvait ça assez beurk. Et il se sentait aussi un peu jaloux. Devant lui, dans les gradins, de jeunes filles criaient et minaudaient en encourageant Kazu, le numéro six, qu'elles appelaient déjà "Nino-chan". Grrr... c'était SON Nino-chan d'abord ! Ou pas... Il lui fallait d'abord trouver le courage nécessaire pour avouer son amour à son meilleur ami.

La fin de la première mi-temps fut annoncé et les joueurs purent souffler un peu. Sho voulut rejoindre son meilleur ami et le féliciter mais une marée humaine entourait le nouveau footballeur. Il lui était impossible de le rejoindre. Ca le fit enrager, surtout que de là où il était, il voyait une fille colorée en blond tendre à Kazu une bouteille d'eau, qui l'accepta avec un grand sourire. Il commença à boire puis s'aspergea le corps avec le reste de la bouteille, ce qui fit kyatter toutes les filles devant lui. Sakurai, lui, déglutit... c'était pas possible d'être aussi beau et attirant... Il ne se comprenait vraiment plus ! Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans son état d'adulte, ça lui faisait peur. Et ça lui faisait peur que Nino soit si loin de lui, qu'il rigole sans lui, qu'il ne pense pas une seule seconde à son meilleur ami et continue de faire minauder toutes ces pimbêches en leur racontant des blagues pourries de leur école primaire.

Dans ces circonstances, comment lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait ? Il avait juste envie de pousser toutes ces idiotes qui faisaient comme les filles de leur classe et de crier qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de le toucher. Il s'était d'ailleurs levé et avait fait un pas vers le terrain, mais il s'arrêta. Il fallait qu'il attende que le match soit fini et le plus simple, c'était qu'il lui dise les choses sans hésiter et surtout sans réfléchir. Sinon il n'y arriverait jamais. Alors il passa tout le temps restant à se tortiller nerveusement sur sa chaise, sans pratiquement faire attention au match lui-même tellement il commençait à angoisser.

Dès que l'arbitre siffla la fin du match, il se précipita vers son meilleur ami en repoussant la marée féminine.

- Kazu ! Je... Je...

Il s'interrompit. Il ne pouvait pas finalement. Du moins pas comme ça... Pas devant tout ce monde. Mais hésiter maintenant, ça voulait dire réfléchir, alors tant pis pour le monde.

- KAZU ! JE T'AIME !

Les cris de joie des idiotes et des joueurs de l'équipe d'Akira dûs à leur victoire se turent automatiquement et un grand silence balaya l'assemblée. Tout le monde était choqué de cette déclaration d'amour. Sho était rouge de honte et regardait le sol en se tortillant, face à Nino qui le regardait les yeux ronds. Ils étaient au milieu d'une marée humaine. Impossible de fuir pour Sakurai.

Une fille siffla alors :

- Nan mais t'as cru ?!

La parole, qui se voulait blessante, ne loupa pas de bien faire mal à Sho. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il sentait sur lui les regards pesants et accusateurs de tous ces adultes. Alors comme ça... qu'un garçon aime un autre garçon, ce n'était pas si normal et toléré qu'il le pensait ? Et Kazunari qui ne disait toujours rien...

Les larmes aux yeux, Sakurai, dont le coeur lui faisait d'autant plus mal que son meilleur ami ne le défendait même pas. Il fit demi tour et, poussant tout le monde courut droit devant lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kazunari n'avait pas réagi et pourquoi les adultes, eux, avaient réagi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient regardé presque méchemment. Sa gorge serrée lui faisait mal et il avait l'impression d'étouffer de chagrin. Il essayait de se retenir de pleurer, mais les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux et il finit par s'accroupir sur le trottoir, les bras sur les genoux et la tête dedans. Il resta dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Nino se fasse entendre tout près de lui.

- Sho-chan... pourquoi t'as dis ça ? C'est vrai ?

Incapable de répondre, l'interpellé répondit d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Mais... on est des garçons... Ca te gêne pas ? Tu pourrais faire un bisou à un garçon toi ?

- Un g... garçon, je s... sais pas... mais t... toi oui... Et... et p... puis... pour Masa-ch... chan et Toshi ça... ça te dérange p... pas... alors pourquoi pas n... nous deux ?

Kazu ne savait pas quoi répondre. Du tout. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est que ça lui faisait mal de voir son meilleur ami en larmes et bégayant. Alors il s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras. Il amena sa tête contre son torse et le berça. Il joua avec ses mèches de cheveux. Ce geste calma peu à peu Sakurai, qui entendait les battements de coeur rapide de Ninomiya.

- Sho-chan... on va changer d'endroit d'accord ? Des passants nous regardent là, je veux pas qu'ils te rendent mal à l'aise.

Il releva son meilleur ami et le soutint par la taille tandis que celui-ci reniflait. Il avait les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleurer. Mais maintenant que Kazu se trouvait à ses côtés il avait moins mal. Même si sa réponse tardait à venir. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il lui avait plombé son ambiance alors qu'il avait réussi à faire gagner l'équipe de foot qui avait demandé son aide. Tout le monde l'avait trouvé classe d'un bout à l'autre du match, il avait enfin réalisé ce qui lui tenait le plus à coeur... Mais pourtant lui aussi avait réalisé la raison de son voeu.

Sho se stoppa.

- Ne Kazu... tout le monde t'a trouvé cool, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hai.

- Et moi, j'ai réussi à te dire que je t'aime.

- C'est... c'était ça ton secret ? bafouilla Nino, pas encore très à l'aise avec le sentiment nouveau qu'éprouvait son meilleur ami à son égard.

- Hai. Ca veut dire qu'on a réussi ce qu'on voulait absolument faire une fois adulte. Alors pourquoi on n'est pas redevenu des enfants ?

- Bah... Bah jsais pas... On avait dormi quand on a grandi, alors faut peut-être attendre une nuit. C'est peut-être pas immédiat.

- Oui mais ka-chan, elle va prévenir tout le monde avant qu'on soit le matin.

- Bah...

Kazunari s'interrompit pour réfléchir.

- Bah on peut essayer en faisant une sieste.

- Comme les bébés ?! s'offusqua Sho.

- Bah... Bah jsais pas... On avait dormi quand on a grandi, alors faut peut-être attendre une nuit. C'est peut-être pas immédiat.

- Oui mais ka-chan, elle va prévenir tout le monde avant qu'on soit le matin.

- Bah...

Kazunari s'interrompit pour réfléchir.

- Bah on peut essayer en faisant une sieste.

- Comme les bébés ?! s'offusqua Sho.

- Bah tu vois une autre solution ? Vu qu'on peut pas attendre demain matin.

Vaincu par l'argument, l'aîné des deux hocha la tête et prit la main de son meilleur ami.

- Il y a un parc pas loin, on a qu'à s'allonger sur la pelouse.

N'ayant pas de meilleure idée, celle-ci fut adoptée et le duo alla donc dans le parc. Une fois allongés, ils passèrent un moment à regarder les nuages, rigolant des formes qu'ils leur trouvaient et se racontant des histoires à leur sujet. Puis, après un moment, Sho se redressa sur un coude et fixa son compagnon.

- Quand quelqu'un dit "je t'aime", on est sensé répondre je crois, Kazu.

Ninomiya garda le silence. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Pouvait-il répondre "moi aussi" à Sho, et le traiter comme un amoureux et non un meilleur ami ? Quelles étaient les différences entre un meilleur ami et un amoureux d'ailleurs ?

- Sho-chan... si je deviens ton amoureux, ça changera quoi d'avant ? De quand on se qualifiait de "meilleur ami" ?

- Hé bien... des amoureux, ça s'embrasse. Sur la bouche.

Nino réprima une mine de dégout. Non pas parce que c'était avec un garçon, mais ça lui avait toujours paru bizarre de vouloir mélanger sa salive avec celui qu'on aimait.

- Tu veux peut-être qu'on essaye ? proposa Sakurai.

- H-héé ?!

Mais Sho avait déjà posé sa main sur la joue de Nino pour l'approcher de son visage. Kazu ferma alors les yeux et attendit que Sakurai pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui semblait que le monde ralentissait. Il sentait la main chaude de Sho sur sa joue, protectrice, toute douce. Et puis il sentit quelque chose de tout aussi chaud et doux, un peu humide, effleurer ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas désagréable, et lorsque la pression se fit un peu plus forte, il en vint même à aimer ça. Puis quelque chose vint titiller l'entrée de sa bouche, ce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il vit alors les yeux fermés de Sho, adorable avec sa bouille concentrée. Mais il n'avait toujours pas identifié la chose qui lui chatouillait les lèvres. Son regard tomba alors sur... la langue de son ami. Cette vision le rebuta et il le repoussa doucement.

- Bwêêêê... Mais pourquoi tu fais ça, Sho-chan, c'est dégoûtant... protesta-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche.

Douché, Sakurai se recula et baissa la tête.

- Je te dégoûte ?

- Mais non, pas toi, baka. Mais t'es pas obligé de mettre la langue, c'est... c'est... beurk quoi.

- Mais ka-chan et to-san ils font comme ça.

- Mais c'est des grands.

- Ben ui mais...

- Attend... Ferme les yeux.

Etonné, Sho s'exécuta pourtant. A son tour, Ninomiya se pencha vers lui et ferma lui aussi les yeux, posant très doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La caresse était si légère, qu'elle était presque impalpable, pourtant, elle était bien réelle. Mais Nino n'essaya pas, comme Sho, d'y mettre la langue. Il y avait des limites. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Nino rougissait plus que Sakurai. Ce dernier avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Et tu me réponds quoi alors ?

Kazunari trouvait la réponse maintenant évidente ; même s'il avait du mal avec les baisers avec la langue, il trouvait les bisous sur la bouche tout court échangés avec Sho-chan très agréables. Et puis, il pouvait se l'avouer maintenant, il avait toujours pensé aimer bien plus que ses trois autres amis Sho, et d'une manière différente aussi. Un peu comme Masa-chan et Toshi.

- Moi aussi, souffla alors Nino.

Mais il joua son timide et au lieu de soutenir le regard de Sakurai, il posa sa tête contre le torse de son vis-à-vis. Il l'obligea ainsi à s'allonger, et Sho entoura de ses bras son, désormais, amoureux.

Le plus jeune des deux avait du mal à réaliser encore, même en étant si près de lui qu'il entendait son coeur battre très fort. Mais une chose le turlupinait.

- Ne, Sho-chan... les bisous et tout... là on est des grands, mais quand on sera redevenus petits, tu crois qu'on pourra quand même ?

- Bah... oui je crois. Sinon Toshi et Masa-chan ils pouraient pas.

- Ben... ils se sont jamais fais de bisous devant nous.

- Nan mais on suppose quoi. Et puis... ben on s'en fiche, on fait ce qu'on veut. Moi j'ai envie d'avoir des bisous.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kazunari, qui lui en refit un micro tout rapide et ferma les yeux.

- Oyasumi, Sho-chan, murmura-t-il.

- Oyasumi, Kazu, répondit Sakurai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux dormaient profondément.

Tout comme la veille, une étrange lueur blanche les éclaira vivement sans les réveiller, puis tout redevint normal dans le parc. Nino et Sho dormaient toujours.

Des cris d'enfants qui jouaient réveillèrent Nino, qui se pelotonna un peu mieux contre son Sho-chan, dont le torse lui faisait un très bon oreiller. Puis il entendit des bruits de pas et quelqu'un vint hurler à son oreille :

- DEBOUUUUUUUUUUUT LES MARMOOOOOOOOOOTTES !

Le cri fit sursauter Kazu qui se redressa vivement, tout comme Sakurai. Ils virent alors en face d'eux Aiba, tout content. Derrière lui se tenait Ohno et MatsuJun, eux aussi avec un grand sourire.

- Ca fait du bien de vous revoir comme avant ! s'exclama Jun.

- Ouaaaaaiiiiis, approuva Masaki en se jetant dans les bras de ses deux amis qui le receptionnèrent comme ils le purent.

C'est là qu'ils se rendirent enfin compte de leur taille ; ils avaient retrouvé leur corps d'enfants de 10 ans. Ils étaient redevenus eux-même.

- Sho-chan, y'a ta mère qui arrive, prévint alors Toshi.

En effet, Sakurai-san entra dans leur champ de vision et elle alla directement voir son fils :

- La prochaine fois, tu me préviens quand tu vas jouer avec Nino et que vous sortez de la maison ! gronda-t-elle gentiment.

- Haaaai...

- Et tu pourrais demander la permission, avant de prendre les vêtements de to-san, ajouta la mère de Sho. Regarde dans quel état vous les avez mises, Kazu-chan et toi. Vous êtes verts de la tête aux pieds. Vous avez besoin d'un bon bain.

La remarque fit rire les autres petits garçons, qui ne se privèrent pas de se moquer de leurs amis.

- Allez, zou tous les deux. Dites au revoir à vos copains, on rentre.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent de leurs amis et Jun en profita pour chuchoter :

- Demain à la récré, vous nous racontez, ne.

- Hai, yakusoku, répondit le duo en nouant leurs petits doigts à ceux de leurs amis.

Dans un dernier signe de la main, le duo emboîta le pas à Sakurai-san et les trois garçons restant se poussèrent du coude en pouffant, lorsqu'ils aperçurent les mains de Kazunari et Sho discrètement entrelacées. Visiblement, ils auraient vraiment beauuuuuucoup de choses à se dire à la récré.


End file.
